Fade Away
by Yaoimelody
Summary: Garmadon notices Lloyd is both afraid of being alone and thunderstorms over the years...


Garmadon sighed with relief; Lloyd had finally quieted down and was asleep. Taking care of this "rescued" baby was more work than he ever thought. At first his brother helped as much as he could, but after a few months left off to look out for ninja recruits since the older appeared to be getting along just fine. That was mostly true, but he still had no clue what to do when there was-

Suddenly high-pitched wails filled the halls he was making his way to his room through. Just like it was oddly on cue, too. Grumbling and sick of it, the dark lord spun kept going a few more paces and went into his room quickly. Garmadon felt terrible for not answering the pitiful cries for attention, but the baby was nearly one and a half! That was an age to make sure they realized not to be so dependant on parental figures, right? Shaking his head a bit, he knew he'd already fed Lloyd some food and spent time with him as much as he could without it interfering with much.

Giving in after a few more heart breaking sobs, the man moved back out into the hall and into a member of his army. The younger jumped back protectively; even through the skeleton face paint he looked nervous.

Garmadon rolled his red eyes, "What business do you have in this part of the house? I never permitted any of you to be back here."

The hooded figure bowed respectfully despite the clear shaking, "My sincerest apologies, but… That crying was… bothering me." At the quirked brow, "It made me feel the need to comfort him…"

Ignoring the nervous babbling after that, "Are you saying I'm a bad parent, then?"

The lower standing began quickly, "No sir, no! I was just trying to be helpful while you make plans, I didn't know whether or not… You were going to-"

"Take to the care of Lloyd?" Finished Garmadon, unsure if that was actually what was going to be said eventually or not. The constant chatter of the stranger voice was giving him a headache, "I'm unsure of how to deal with you, but you better make use of yourself or I won't mind missing a soldier for my army, understood?"

"Yes Garmadon, thank you…" The gangly male calmed down a bit at that, "Is it okay for me to go comfort him for you? Or would you rather be there?" 'Seeing as how protective you are…'

Thankfully the dark lord never got the chance to figure out how to read minds, "I want to learn how…" It was an admitting tone and surprised the younger, but still earned a respective bow again.

They went the length it took to reach Lloyd's bedroom, which was the first thing that bothered the clan member. You weren't meant to split yourself from the child until they were at least mentally old enough to understand where their parental was. Clearly it took the baby blond much longer. Entering the room after the dark lord slowly, it was clear there wasn't much difference than an actual room. It had loose documents, binders, and reading materials shoved and crammed into bookshelves, with desks and not very child friendly items like paperweights and such littering the floor during a lazy bout.

It nearly earned a gasp of shock, but instead the hooded male went over to the only baby-like item it seemed. There were a few things in there, like a stuffed green ninja and a cute plush kitten with a cheesy red ribbon to boot. Then, last but not least, Lloyd himself. He was bundled in a blanket at least; with his newer red onesie pajamas that made this all look like Wu being overly helpful. It took a minute to realize the boy was now quiet, and the man stepped back carefully in shock.

Suddenly another bout of thunder broke the quiet skies and the crying started up again. Oh. That made sense… The painted man picked up the boy in his arms like an actual parent and rocked him lightly side to side. It caused the scared cries to move to whines, and relief was flooding the room.

Garmadon was over in no time to take his turn, and slowly took the boy in his arms. This was going to be a long parenthood….

~(Thanks for a request to add to this at last…~)~

The door was thrown open and a blond boy of eight rushed in. It barely roused awake is parent, but Lloyd didn't care. Another crack of thunder made him dive onto the plush covers on Garmadon's large, yet very empty, bed. He quivered against the awoken man and even through the sheets could feel the annoyed heave heaving of the strong chest.

The tired voice cleared quickly, "What is it?" The raging storm gave him the answer, but something more must have been the culprit as well. The brunet sat up, and fixed the top of his sleepwear kimono to make sure it wasn't falling off. Then he allowed the young boy to snuggle in fear. Running a hand through the freshly cut bowl styled hair, "Was it just this storm, Lloyd?"

The blue eyes refused to meet scarlet, "Um, not completely..." He shook his head, "Not like it matters, Dad, I just wanted to know someone was actually here anymore."

This shocked his father, who made sure to reassure the best thing in his life so far, "Lloyd… Was your dream about-"

"You leaving me?" Completed the blond quickly, but still quavering and trying his best to ignore the storm, "Yeah, but I should know better. You'd so never do that to me… Right?"

"No," affirmed Garmadon fiercely and sat up to rest his upper body against the wooden headboard and bringing his child to rest his body against it as well. "Do you remember when you were younger and before you could really speak?" At the silence and confused stare, "You would cry for me to come comfort you over anything you felt out of place. Whether it was a thunderstorm or you were merely bored." He sighed happily and smiled lightly. A truly rare sight, and took certain things to set it off. "I always tried to make it right away, though, no matter what."

Lloyd smiled too now, "Really? Even when you were really sick of it?"

"Of course," chuckled the older, "I wanted you to be sure I'd never leave you to be alone when you felt you needed someone."

The boy laughed lightly and agreed to do the same. If only the younger's side was held up in the end…

((A/N: I think my Garmadon and Lloyd fanfics are especially popular, which is good! I enjoy writing them c: And the wedding for LavaShipping will happen soon enough, but I got a random request that fitted into a fanfic I was already working on c:

*I'm sorry if sometimes I miss a day or two of putting one of these up, but as of a few days ago (Night of September Fifth 3) I finally ended up having a crush turn into a boyfriend...~ (I know, I know: "AnimeDreambow/Yaoimelody what guy is crazy enough to date you?!" I ask myself too, but he's amazing so I'm not complaining xD) He's a good distraction though, and wants me to write plenty of these still. Oh, but school is an evil distraction though, but I have to do it... :T*))


End file.
